Emmett Discovers Build a Bear Workshop
by countrydoglover
Summary: Emmett is dragged to the mall and gets bored. While walking around he discovers the best story EVER! Build a Bear Workshop! One shot.


**I wrote this one shot a few weeks ago when i was _really_ bored. I know i should probably be working on my other stories, and all I have to say is that I am, it's just taking a while. I promise to update soon!! Please review this story though! **

**Em POV:**

Sitting on the wooden bench in the mall, I literally twiddled my thumbs, seeing if I could a forward _and_ backwards. It's not as easy as it looks or sounds.

Edward laughed, most likely at my thoughts, or someone else's. Most likely mine.

"Someone else's." he said simply.

Alice had dragged everyone shopping. Everyone being Edward, Bella, and myself. Rosalie, with the promise of a new pair of shoes, and Jasper, since it was Alice and he was a pussy when it came to her, came willingly.

"There has to be_ something_ to do!" I said.

"Alice…" Edward warned too low for humans to hear.

He was listening to her thoughts, and clearly not liking what he heard. He got up, and fast walked at human speed into the store everyone else was in, leaving me outside. Alone.

I got off the bench, not wanting to look like an old man waiting on his woman, who was shopping till she dropped. I had my image to preserve, so I walked down the wide walkway, going no where, but unable to sit a moment longer on that bench.

A group of kids running around and screaming were creating chaos up ahead, and I quickly counted 20 of them. I was about to turn around, or take a different route, when I noticed what they were carrying.

Boxes, white with blue writing and details, shaped to look like a house. One little was holding a black and white penguin.

I looked at the store they were in front of. Build A Bear Workshop! I had _always_ wanted to make one, but Alice said it was distracted her from shopping.

_Alice isn't here right now_ I thought, sounding smug in my head. I walked faster, just over human speed, to the store, maneuvering around the rug rats outside, now hitting each other with the empty boxes.

"Where's the chaperone for those kids?" I asked out loud, but no one was around to hear.

Inside the store, I could smell the stuffing, the different fabrics of the animals and clothes. The entire right hand side of the store was covered in deflated animals. The back was filled with tons of tiny animal clothes.

"Cool…" I said walking over to all the animals on the wall. Frogs, ducks, rabbits, dogs, cats, and just about any other animal you can think of were there.

But what caught my eye was a black, furry bear, with shiny black beady eyes.

"Can I help you sir?" A girl, maybe 16 or 17 asked. She had a slight acne problem, brown unruly hair, and bright blue eyes. Her name tag read Kelsey.

"Um yes Kelsey, you can. What do I do next? I've never done this before." I said bear in hand. He looked pitiful and weak. I wanted him strong and tough.

"No problem, right this way. We get a lot of new comers who don't…" Kelsey babbled as she walked over to a machine with fluff inside. I tuned her out, wondering what it'd be like to fill a room with all that fluff and jump in it.

"So you just put the bear on the tube, then press the button to stuff it." Kelsey said. "Would you like to, or shall I?"

"Oh…umm you can." I said handing her the bear. She found a hole in back of the bear, and stuck the tube inside it. She pressed a button and the machine hummed to life.

Kelsey, who was still talking, began pulling the bear back and forth, reminding me of another activity. I couldn't help it as my mind wandered to thoughts not PG-13 rated. I sure hope Edward's not listening…

I could almost hear his distant laugh, but disregarded it, thinking it was my memory.

Kelsey handed me the now stuffed bear and said, "Now you just pick out some clothes for it and your good to go. Is it for a wife or child?" She asked, following me to the back where the clothes were.

"Umm… I have no children, and my wife thinks this stuff is stupid. It's all mine." I said, flipping through some clothes on a rack.

Kelsey said, "Have a nice day," and walked away, and I didn't need Edward to tell me what her thoughts had been.

I held my bear close to me as I searched through the clothes.

I picked up a pair of green camo pants and a bright blue shirt that I likes, and began putting them on my bear.

EMMETT! You better NOT put that pair of pants with that shirt!" Alice yelled, loud enough for humans to hear. She then lowered her voice too low. "Or so help me God I will rip off your head and light a match!"

I dropped the clothes and the bear, holding my hands up in surrender.

My family advanced one me, Alice, who was fuming, in the lead. Edward and Jasper were snickering as they followed.

"Give me… the…bear." Alice growled.

I picked it up, hugged it tightly, then reluctantly handed it to Alice. She looked around quickly finding a red shirt and a cool pair of red jeans. White tennis shoes, a red hat and a gold medallion later, she handed it back to me, a smug smile on her face.

"YEAH!!" I cheered, hugging Alice, then my bear.

Kelsey reappeared by my side. "Sir all you need is to name it and make a birth certificate."

"Naming it's easy. Emmett Junior!" I said as proud as a parent could be.

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I like it." I said, defiant as ever. It was easy to make the birth certificate and to pay. "Well that was fun." I said as Rosalie dragged me out by my ear, shaking her head, muttering explicates under her breath.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
